This invention relates to an automotive front seat for a two-door sedan or hard top sedan and, more particularly, to improvements in a seat position control mechanism attached to the front seat capable of exactly resetting at a neutral position optimum for a driver of standard body shape without losing seat slide adjusting and rear seat passenger exit and entrance functions.
There was already proposed a seat position control mechanism with a memory for storing the seat position selected by a driver to accurately lock the seat always at the stored seat position even when the seat is moved every time passengers of rear seat ride off or in the vehicle. Since this conventional seat position control mechanism must displace the memory itself upon selection of the seat position, it incorporates relatively bulky and heavy construction and cannot disadvantageously be attached to the front seat of low height sedan or hard top sedan.